Sentimientos Y Pecados
by RozenDark
Summary: El dolor y la tristeza van junto a la melancolía. Los tres son sentimientos negativos que difícilmente son superados, más si un ser despiadado, los utiliza para abrir viejas heridas. Un noveno vampiro hizo acto de aparición, busca venganza en contra el mayor de los hermanos Servamp, y nadie sabe el porqué de su odio contra Sleepy Ash. KuroMahi. Yaoi-Lemon-Mpreg.
1. Día Problemático

**NOTAS:** **Historia publicada con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudonimo, RozenDark**

 **Otro dato curioso, esta historia tiene personajes de otro fic cuyo nombre es el mismo, solo que sin yaoi xD**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Servamp son propiedad de Tanaka Strike y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Día Problemático"**

Ya había pasado un año desde la pelea contra Tsubaki. Pelea que ganaron con mucho trabajo y sin llegar a matar al Servamp de la melancolía, quien decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, pero sin llegar a hacer algún acercamiento con sus hermanos mayores, especialmente el mayor de todos.

Las cosas andaban relativamente normales. Tanto los Servamp de la Gula como de la Ira, regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, donde ya los estaban esperando. El del Orgullo y su Eve, también decidieron volver a su vida, no sin antes dejar en claro que contarían con su apoyo para cualquier caso. Tanto Hyde, como Licht, regresaron a su caótica y musical vida, aunque de vez en cuando regresaban a fastidiar a Kuro y Mahiru. Mikuni siguió con su viaje como vendedor de antigüedades y fastidiando a Jeje, sin contar que seguía tan protector con su linda Abel. Misono y Lily siguieron en contacto con la pareja de la pereza, incluso se reunían de vez en cuando, aunque eso fuera fastidioso y problemático para el servamp de la Pereza. Y, por último, Kuro seguía siendo un perezoso sin remedio, y Mahiru tan problemático como siempre.

 **~.o0o.~**

Abrió los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recordaba la primera vez que los abrió y lo primero que vio.

Su padre le otorgó la vida, y procuro mantenerla, le dijo que por ser el más joven y por representar el dolor en persona, era el Servamp más inestable, pero también le prometió darle una larga y estable calidad de vida, no importando lo indeseado que fuera. Ese día cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, y no fue hasta ahora que logró despertar, solo para darse cuenta de lo solo y desolado que estaba.

Se levantó con mucho trabajo, teniendo una incontrolable sed de sangre y para su buena suerte, logró encontrar a una persona cuidando su lugar. No escatimo en dejarlo muerto y pálido, él solo buscaba apaciguar esa sed, pero eso no sucedió. Opto por buscar a su padre para que le presente a sus hermanos, pero solo encontró viejos diarios y videos, y solamente uno de aquellos videos le mostró lo sucedido.

Dolor fue lo que sintió, un fuerte y creciente al saber que su querido padre fue asesinado por el mayor de sus hermanos. Tristeza al saber que su padre ya no estaba más y odio hacia el asesino de su apreciado padre.

—Te destruiré Sleepy Ash —, juro furioso.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mahiru se encontraba limpiando su hogar, como si no hubiera mañana. La razón a esa limpieza, era que la noche anterior, Licht y Lawless llegaron a "visitar" y terminaron armando una pelea entre ellos, revolviendo el lugar y luego yéndose con la excusa de un concierto al que debían asistir. Cabe decir que su tío le llamo después de ese percance, confirmando que llegaría al día siguiente y por ello se encontraba aseando el lugar, pero le era difícil con cierto perezoso que solo comía papas fritas y jugaba videojuegos, aportando en la mugre y no en la limpieza, cosa que el castaño quería terminar para poder preparar la comida.

—Kuro ya deja de ensuciar lo que ya limpié —, regaño furioso.

Mahiru estaba completamente seguro de que ya había pasado la aspiradora en la sala, por lo menos unas tres veces y Kuro seguía tirando más basura, cosa que ya lo tenía furioso.

— ¿Por qué tanto problema?, tu tío llega a casa, pero ese no es mi asunto, solo me das sueño —, le restó importancia al asunto, para después bostezar.

—Pues si no es tu problema, lárgate a mi habitación, allí al menos no verán lo sucio que eres —, le dijo con molestia.

— ¡Que flojera! —, se acomodó en el suelo.

El castaño ya harto, arrastró a aquel flojo, por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde no tuvo la delicadeza y lanzó sin cuidado al ahora gato negro.

—¡Y AQUÍ TE QUEDAS HASTA QUE TERMINE! —, grito furioso para después cerrar el lugar.

—Qué carácter, pero tengo flojera de pelear —, siguió jugando como si nada.

 **~.o0o.~**

Una hora después, Mahiru se preparaba para hacer las compras para preparar la comida. Ya tenía el dinero, se había cambiado la ropa de uniforme y solo faltaba aquel vampiro perezoso.

—Vámonos Kuro —, ordenó.

—Me niego, tengo mucho sueño y el sol me va a matar.

—Mahiru lo metió a su mochila —. No te lo pregunte, te di la orden, además, puedes dormir en mi mochila y ni te va a dar el sol —, tomo su monedero y llaves, y salió del lugar con prisa, todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para alistar la comida.

 **~.o0o.~**

Deambulo curioso por todo ese extraño entorno y muchas personas lo veían entre extrañados y preocupados, pero a él no podía importarle menos, aunque tampoco quería llamar tanto la atención, así que se adentró a una zona de mercadería, donde había, unos cuantos puestos de ropa. Sonrió malicioso al ver una tienda sin tanta gente y entro calmado, para después usar su poder y dejar a los de la tienda a su completa merced.

—Sea bienvenido joven, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —, preguntó amablemente una joven muchacha.

—Quisiera una vestimenta más adecuada para mí —, pidió sonriente.

—Por supuesto, enseguida lo ayud... —, la chica llevo ambas manos a su boca, en un intento por acallar un grito de espanto.

Sus largos, lacios y blancos y algo platinados cabellos, tenían una que otra mancha de sangre, pero su antes pálido rostro estaba cubierto por aquel líquido carmesí, junto con sus manos y pecho. El solo amplio su sonrisa, mostrando sus filosos, puntiagudos y perfectos colmillos, ansioso por el miedo que emanaba no solo la sangre de aquella chica, sino la de todos los presentes en la tienda, sus rojizos ojos brillaron con intensidad y ansiedad.

—No traten de huir, de nada serviría —, murmuró sediento.

Ninguno de los humanos presentes pudo hacer algo para defenderse e inevitablemente terminaron vacíos y muertos, mientras que aquel misterioso ser quedo completamente manchado de sangre inocente, pero aun sediento.

—Ninguna persona me da lo que necesito —, resignado, decidió pasearse por el lugar en busca de otro ropaje, ya que el que traía era más que inservible.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Muy bien, creo que con esto es más que suficiente —, dijo el castaño, mientras cargaba dos bolsas llenas de lo que sería la despensa de su hogar.

Vio la hora y apresuro el paso, tenía que apurarse si quería terminar a tiempo la cena para él, su tío y el perezoso que llevaba en la mochila. Comenzó a caminar, pero al pasar cerca de una tienda de ropa, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Kuro también lo sintió y salió de la mochila, situándose en el hombro del castaño, aprovechando que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

— ¿Qué está pasando Kuro? —, preguntó nervioso el castaño.

Kuro se puso a la defensiva. Miro por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que esa tienda estaba atrapada en una especie de campo ilusorio, y él y Mahiru quedaron atrapados junto con ese lugar. Se bajó del hombro del chico y tomo su forma humana.

—No sé lo que ocurre, pero sé que es algo muy problemático —, respondió serio.

—Mahiru lo miro preocupado —. ¿Qué quieres decir? —, cuestionó.

—Que dentro de esa tienda huele a sangre y mucha, pero también puedo sentir una poderosa presencia —, explicó con flojera.

Ambos miraron la tienda con intriga, pero al ver a un joven salir a paso lento, ninguno pudo evitar alertarse. Mahiru no pudo evitar soltar sus compras y Kuro ponerse alerta, debido a la fuerte sed de sangre que ese ser emanaba.

—Vaya, no espere encontrarte tan pronto...hermano mayor —, hablo con su voz llena de burla.

—Mahiru miro a su compañero con sorpresa —. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —, preguntó sin creerlo.

—Kuro negó presuroso —. Yo ni lo conozco —, se explicó nervioso.

—Sus rojizos ojos, viajaron al castaño que acompañaba a su hermano —. Y veo que también tienes un Eve y un nombre, hermano, eso me sorprende en verdad —, miro curioso al castaño y sonrió con maldad —. Sería una pena que algo malo le pasara, ¿no crees? —, preguntó burlesco.

Kuro actuó rápido, tomando a tiempo el brazo derecho del castaño, quitándolo de aquel sorpresivo ataque. Un fuerte y cortante viento que logró hacer una gran grieta en donde antes estaba parado el castaño, el cual no salió tan ileso, su otro brazo recibió un no tan pequeño corte, al menos era lo suficientemente grave para hacerlo sangrar un poco.

— ¡Maldición!, no puedo con esto —, dijo con flojera, pero un tono lleno de seriedad embargaba su voz.

—Kuro, bebe mi sangre —, pidió nervioso, sabía que debían detener a ese extraño sujeto.

—El Servamp miro al castaño —. No creo que sea buena idea —, le dijo, algo le decía que la situación iba a empeorar.

—Mahiru le achoco su brazo herido —. No te lo pregunte, este sujeto es poderoso.

Kuro estaba a punto de absorber de aquella cálida sangre, cuando ambos fueron brutalmente separados por aquel misterioso vampiro.

—No crean que se las dejare fácil —, bramó furioso.

Kuro quiso darle una patada, pero el otro logro esquivarla con rapidez, situándose detrás del castaño, el cual ya iba a sacar su lead para ayudar a su compañero, pero no se esperó ser el blanco de aquel vampiro sanguinario.

—Pero, ¿qué? —, no le dio tiempo a alejarse, cuando el extraño lo tomo del brazo.

—¡MAHIRU! —, trató de llegar antes de que ese vampiro hiciera lo que le hizo a las personas de la tienda, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Con solo pasar su lengua por aquella herida, se extasió con el cálido sabor que esa sangre le otorgó. No pudo controlarse y dio un fuerte mordisco al cuello del castaño, el cual solo grito y sintió, como le arrebataban la vida de a poco. Pero justo antes de matar al chico, logró detenerse y tomar en sus brazos al débil y semiinconsciente muchacho.

—Interesante el humano que tienes como Eve —, murmuró satisfecho, mientras relamía la sangre que quedaba en sus labios.

—Kuro solo frunció el ceño con furia, mientras miraba al debilitado castaño. —Esto ya es problemático —, murmuró preocupado.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo para este primer capítulo :D**

 **Y si les gusto la historia y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo :D**

 **Próximo capítulo… "El Odio Es Mutuo"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	2. El Odio Es Mutuo

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, RozenDark.**

 **En fin, los personajes de Servamp son propiedad de Tanaka Strike y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"El Odio Es Mutuo"**

La sensación de la sangre siendo absorbida por una aguja y jeringa, no es nada comparado con un vampiro quitándote gran parte de ella, al menos así lo veía Mahiru, desde aquellos fríos y malignos brazos. Con su vista borrosa, logro divisar a Kuro, con el rostro furioso y mirada preocupada, eso solo quería decir que ese nuevo vampiro si atentaba contra su vida.

—K... Kuro —, logró soltar un casi inaudible susurro.

Pereza vio con preocupación a su Eve, sabía que si no se movía rápido, Mahiru podría morir y eso no era algo que quisiera. Quiso correr hacia ese tipejo, pero este lo miro divertido, mientras negaba con la cabeza y desviaba su rojiza mirada hacia el chico en sus brazos.

Kuro solo pudo chasquear la lengua con una tremenda frustración, debido a esa inesperada situación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —, preguntó furioso —. Si buscas venganza, ¡pues bien!, pero Mahiru no tiene nada que ver en esto.

El vampiro de blancos cabellos solo rió con fuerza, como si su hermano hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Miro al chico en sus brazos y no pudo evitar recordar el sabor de su sangre. En el transcurso de su despertar y el tiempo actual, mato a muchas personas, y ninguna tenia ese exquisito y embriagante sabor. Ese chico tenia una deliciosa y exquisita sangre, la cual estaba llena de vida y energía.

Miro a su hermano y lo odio más, ¿por qué el asesino de su padre tenía la suerte de tener un humano como aquel castaño?, simplemente no lo entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Lo siento hermano, pero creo que me voy a quedar con él —, afianzó su agarre en el castaño —. Es que me encantó su sangre, y porque no admitirlo, también él —, sonrió divertido, sin duda ese chico tenía algo especial.

Sleepy Ash enfureció. Era raro verlo enojado, pero solo cuando Mahiru se veía involucrado, salía a relucir ese raro lado suyo.

Si su disque hermano creía que permitiría tal cosa, estaba completamente equivocado. Es decir, no se lo permitió a su hermano Lawless, y tampoco a Tsubaki. Incluso tenia en la mira a Tsurugui, para vengarse por haber dejado a SU Mahimahi inconsciente, con eso era obvio que le haría pagar todo lo hecho a ese sanguinario con serios problemas de control.

—Lo siento, pero dejar que le hagas algo a Mahiru, no está en ninguno de mis planes —, murmuró molesto. Por alguna razón, algo desconocida para el mismo, sentía furia al imaginar a su Eve con otro que no fuera él.

Pocas son las personas que lo han hecho enojar. Lawless porque casi estrella al castaño contra una dura pared de concreto y por haber contado uno de sus oscuros secretos. Tsubaki por todas las veces que casi mata al chico y Tsurugui por la vez que lo hirió. Pero entre todas esas personas, ese vampiro se llevaba el premio al más odiado por él.

Desvió su furiosa mirada y la dirigió a su Eve. Su furiosa expresión, paso a ser a una llena de preocupación. Mahiru estaba perdiendo más sangre, debido a aquella descuidada mordida en su cuello, y ni qué decir del color, porque era obvio que el castaño estaba pálido.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —, sonriente, acomodo al chico entre sus brazos —. Si quieres, puedes ir a visitarnos a nuestro nidito de amor —, se carcajeó al sentir aquella poderosa sed de sangre, proveniente de su furioso hermano.

Y esas simples palabras fueron el detonante para que Kuro se lanzara contra aquel ser. Definitivamente, no dejaría que le hicieran algo malo a SU Mahimahi. Su puño fue detenido con una sola mano del peliblanco, el cual tuvo que usar su otro brazo, para sostener al debilitado chico por el que ahora peleaba contra su hermano mayor.

Por unos instantes, aquel par de hermanos vampiros, olvidaron por quien peleaban. Se olvidaron que su eterna rivalidad era por aquel ser que los creo con tanto esmero, y todo por aquel chico, que se encontraba ausente de su pelea.

Pereza se mordió el labio con completo enojo. Su puño estaba siendo detenido, sí, pero aún tenía sus dos piernas y su otro brazo, y sí que hizo uso de una de sus piernas. Logro asestar una fuerte patada, en ese rostro juvenil que poseía su recién descubierto hermano menor, logrando así, mandarlo lejos y sin su Eve. Con gran velocidad, aprovecho que el peli blanco soltó a Mahiru y lo atrapo antes de que este tocara el suelo siquiera.

— ¡Mahiru! —, lo llamo en voz alta. Su preocupación era palpable, y más con el chico así de pálido y frió.

—Shirota entre abrió sus castaños ojos con gran esfuerzo. Su borrosa mirada logro distinguir a su Servamp —. K…Kuro —, logró decir su nombre, dándose cuenta de que su propia respiración era errática —. ¿Y tú…hermano? —, preguntó. Muy en el fondo temía que el peli celeste hubiera matado a su reciente hermano, aun cuando casi lo devoraban.

—Ash solo suspiro con alivio. Miro a su Eve con dureza —. No deberías preocuparte por los demás. Más si te preocupas por aquel que casi te mata —, le reprocho, haciendo más fuerte su agarre en el chico, cuando a lo lejos vio que el causante del estado de SU Mahimahi se levantaba —. Mejor quédate donde estas —, advirtió furioso.

El peliblanco solo le envió una mirada llena de odio y rencor, para después mirar al chico que antes estaba en sus brazos. Apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar. No sabía bien que era, pero ese castaño lo había cautivado en todos los sentidos, no solo con su irresistible sangre, también el mismo. Tal vez el chico era especial, o lo hacía para que su hermano sufriera al perderlo, o tal vez ambas.

—No te lo llevarás —, susurró —. ¡NO VOY A DEJARTELO! —, grito furioso.

Se lanzó al ataque con una increíble velocidad. Estaba dispuesto en matar al asesino de su padre, no solo por su amado padre, también por aquel chico sin igual.

Kuro dejo a Mahiru en el suelo. Estaba dispuesto a proteger lo suyo, no importándole acabar con aquel que trataba de llevarse a Mahiru, más si era por una venganza en su contra.

Con gran esfuerzo logro parar su golpe, más eso no detuvo al peliblanco. Comenzó a repartir golpes fuertes y veloces, haciéndole difícil su trabajo a Pereza, el cual estaba pensando seriamente en tomar su verdadera forma animal. Ambos se golpearon en el rostro, pensando en la gran fuerza del otro. Y de no ser por una bala, ellos no hubieran dejado de pelear.

Kuro vio con el efímero alivio de quien se trataba. Su hermano Envidia había llegado y estaba situado en el poste de luz frente a él y su nuevo hermano. Sus rojos ojos miraron tras de sí y suspiro algo aliviado. Mahiru estaba a salvo, y más con aquel rubio loco, Eve de Envidia.

—Jeje, asegúrate de no dejarlo con vida —, le dijo serio —. Ese vampiro es peligroso y dejarlo vivir es peor que dejar vivo a Tsubaki —, se encargó de recordarle.

Kuro lo miro con intriga, aunque claro, era obvio que Mikuni supiera de su nuevo hermano, si de por si el rubio trabajaba para la C3. Desvió su mirada en Jeje y frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —, exigió saber —. Sí sabias de un noveno Servamp, debiste informarlo, no importa para quien trabaja tú Eve —, lo regaño, por culpa de aquella falta entre hermanos, su Mahimahi estaba grave.

—Envidia lo miro con rencor, mientras le apuntaba con su arma —. Me acabo de enterar —, le dijo, para después mirar a su Eve.

Mikuni entendió la mirada de su Servamp. Miró al chico y frunció el entrecejo. Si se tardaban más, Shirota no iba a vivir para contarla.

—Solo diré que es algo nuevo. Ese Servamp era un secreto hasta hace unas horas —, le dijo serio.

Y era verdad, ese nuevo vampiro era noticia nueva. Si no fuera porque andaba investigando lo ocurrido en una vieja y deteriorada sede de C3, él no hubiera descubierto el secreto detrás del noveno hermano Servamp.

—Lo único que sabemos de él, es que es más poderoso de lo que crees —, le dijo.

Todos se pusieron alerta, cuando el peliblanco pego un fuerte y furioso grito. Lo miraron con detenimiento, esperando un ataque por su parte, más al verlo, no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos. Sus antes rojos ojos ahora eran completamente negros, casi como si se tratara de alguien poseído. Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer hasta volverse filosas y puntiagudas garras y sus colmillos crecieron aún más de lo que ya eran.

Kuro y Jeje estaban listos para comenzar a pelear, cada uno dispuesto a proteger a su respectivo Eve, pero el menor entre ellos, se detuvo. Extrañados lo analizaron y la intriga se hizo aún más grande cuando vieron que regresaba a la normalidad, aunque ahora respiraba agitado.

—N... No puede ser —, susurró extrañado.

Se suponía que su padre lo hizo dormir para arreglar su problema, pero allí estaba él, mostrando al asesino de su padre su verdadera debilidad. Miró frustrado hacía donde estaba el castaño y una inmensa sed de su sangre lo abrumó, haciendo que recordara las últimas palabras de su padre. "Solo el sabor de la sangre de tu Eve te hará recuperar las fuerzas", ahora lo entendía, ese chico debía de estar con él y no con su maldito hermano mayor.

Analizo con detenimiento su situación. Era obvio que en esa situación perdería, así que sonrió satisfecho por lo recién descubierto, aun cuando tenía que huir para salvarse, ya luego regresaría por lo que sabía que le pertenecía. Aunque lo mejor para lograr sus objetivos, era conseguir ayuda, y nada mejor como conseguirse sus propios Sub Clase.

—Dejaremos esta pelea para después —, susurró divertido.

Cuando Pereza y Envidia trataron de detenerlo, ya era tarde. El menor de ellos disipo su ilusión en una espesa neblina, desapareciendo así, todo rastro de su presencia.

—Es demasiado tarde, se ha ido —, dijo el rubio —. Por ahora, lo mejor será llevar a Mahiru-kun con un doctor, el problema está en que ese vampiro no lo va a dejar ir así de fácil —, llamo la atención de los vampiros —. Lo llevaremos a mi antiguo hogar, y allí avisaremos al resto de sus hermanos.

Ambos Servamps lo miraron. Kuro asintió sin ganas de eso, pero hasta el mismo sabía que debía acatar a aquella sugerencia, bien sabía que sus otros hermanos e incluso su hermana debían saber del noveno Servamp. Se acercó en silencio y tomo entre sus brazos a su castaño Eve, no importándole la mirada que le enviaba el rubio Alicein.

—Bueno, entonces no se diga más —, dijo en tono divertido, mientras sacaba su celular, para hablar a alguien en su búsqueda —. Mejor intenta parar el sangrado y no llegar rápido, eso solo perjudicaría más a Mahiru-kun —, sugirió al ver las intenciones de Sleepy Ash.

Kuro detuvo sus intenciones. Solamente debía esperar un poco más para que ayudaran a su herido Eve.

 **~.o0o.~**

Logró llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad. Jadeaba cansado, pero eso no le impedía saciarse con cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, frustrado al no sentir la misma calidez que el castaño le había otorgado.

—Así que, Shirota Mahiru —, murmuró ansioso.

Definitivamente, recuperaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía y ese chico era suyo y de nadie más. No dejaría que nadie es interpusiera en su camino, especialmente, Sleepy Ash.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo, espero y les haya gustado. También se o me imagino que algunos no esperaban la pronta entrada de Mikuni y Jeje, especialmente una personita que bueno, fue muy amable de sugerirme al par Avaricia, pero no me pareció lo más adecuado xD**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Lazos"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	3. Lazos

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, RozenDark.**

 **En fin, los personajes de Servamp son propiedad de Tanaka Strike y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Lazos"**

Caminaba con gran velocidad por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su casa para hacer el quehacer, y la gente apenas y le permitía poder pasar.

Y sin proponérselo, de un momento a otro vio a un lindo gatito, fuera de un oscuro callejón. Inmediatamente sintió pena por el minino, más al ver que las personas lo pasaban de largo. No lo pensó dos veces, se apresuró y tomo al felino en sus brazos, para después comenzar a correr lo más rápido que el amontonamiento le permitía.

Llego agitado a su hogar. Y entro con prisa, mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre en el gatito. Dejo las bolsas de sus compras en la cocina y su mochila en el sillón de la sala, para después correr hacía el baño. Preparo un poco de agua con la temperatura que considero justa y comenzó a bañar al gatito.

Rió divertido al sentir como el animalito comenzó a ronronear, sin llegar a despertar. Se esmeró en dejarlo limpio y cuando por fin lo logro, lo seco con sumo cuidado. Al final tomo entre sus manos aquel collar negro y se lo coloco, aunque también le pareció irónico ponerle como plaquita un huesito, pero era lo primero que encontró en aquella pequeña tienda, ya hacía muchos meses atrás, cuando su padrastro no le permitió tener mascotas.

Dejo de tomarle importancia a esos recuerdos y alzo en el aire al minino. Sonrió al ver la plaquita brillar.

—De ahora en adelante, tu nombre será, Tora —, murmuró divertido al ver que el gato bostezaba y amenazaba con despertar.

El chico sonreía curioso y ansioso por ver el color de aquellos ojitos, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir tremendo mordisco en su mano. No pudiendo evitar, soltar al gato, el cual despertó justo después de morder la mano que lo salvo.

Lo que paso después ninguno se lo esperaría. El gato se transformó en un chico de largos cabellos blancos. El chico miro al que antes era un gato y se sorprendió al ver una extraña cadena negra pegada en el cuello ajeno, cadena que terminaba uniéndose en su propio brazo. Lo que, es más, el extraño ser lo veía con sumo odio.

—¡UN BRUJO! —, grito el chico, mientras tomaba aquel abanico de papel que su madre le había dejado como último recuerdo.

El albino frunció el ceño y solamente se puso de pie, mientras miraba con completo odio al chico frente a él. Lo último que hubiera querido era ser a fuerzas el compañero de otro que no fuera Shirota Mahiru y ahora por culpa de su sed por sangre humana, había hecho un pacto con aquel muchacho que lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo y saciarse de su sangre, pero se detuvo de manera abrupta.

Si lo pensaba mejor, tener un Eve por el momento, no resultaba mala idea, especialmente porque necesitaba fuerza y voluntad humana para tener más poder, eso sin contar que la sangre del chico le lleno y reestableció sus fuerzas, aunque eso ultimo no lo admitiría, su prioridad era tener al Eve del asesino de su padre y eso haría, pero por el momento se quedaría con ese chico.

—No soy un brujo —, sonrió como si nada —. El termino correcto sería vampiro —, se relamió los labios al recordar el sabor de la sangre de aquel chico.

El chico respingo nervioso. Comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, mientras cubría con sus manos su cuello.

— ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre? —, preguntó nervioso y temeroso.

El albino solamente rió burlesco. Su rojiza mirada detallo cada detalle que el chico poseía. Le molestaba que el chico tuviera un cabello igual de castaño que su reciente obsesión, pero lo dejaba pasar al ver que no era del mismo largo, de hecho, su Eve lo tenía algo largo. Miro sus ojos y suspiro tranquilo al ver ese azul zafiro con un brillo miedoso. Y a juzgar por la altura del chico, diría que fácilmente pasa de los quince o dieciséis años, pero no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias, aunque le era difícil si el chico era más bajo que él y además delgado y sin fuerza aparente.

—No debes preocuparte por tu vida. Mi intención no es matarte, además, gracias a que me diste un nombre y un regalo, tu y yo hicimos un pacto —, en parte le mintió. Lo mataría cuando llegue el momento justo —. Ahora, dime tu nombre —, demando saber aquello.

El castaño dio un pequeño brinco al oír la orden, y ya más tranquilo, separo sus manos de su cuello. Miro nervioso al joven frente a él y suspiro resignado.

—Ritsu… Harada Ritsu —, respondió nervioso.

—El albino sonrió malicioso, mientras se acercaba al chico —. Bien, Ritsu, desde ahora yo soy tu Servamp y tú eres mi Eve —, le dijo burlesco.

—Ritsu lo miro con duda, después de todo, no entendía nada de lo que el albino decía —. ¿Qué es un Servamp y un Eve?, además, ¿te llamas como yo te puse o tienes nombre? —, comenzó a cuestionar al extraño vampiro.

—Un servamp es un sirviente vampiro, básicamente yo solamente sigo tus órdenes. Y un Eve es aquel dueño del vampiro con el que formo el lazo. Tú hiciste un lazo conmigo al darme un nombre y un obsequio y yo termine formándolo por completo al beber un poco de tu sangre —, explicó seriamente.

—El castaño solo lo miro dudoso —. ¿Y se puede romper el pacto? —, preguntó.

—Sí. Si el Servamp muere o pierde el objeto con el que se inició el pacto o…—, una sonrisa malévola surco su rostro.

—Ritsu se puso nervioso, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta —. ¿Qué más? —, miro con miedo al albino.

—Miro con detalle el rostro del chico, en verdad le gustaba ver miedo en esos ojos —. Si el Eve muere… pero no te preocupes, los Servamps no pueden matar a su compañero —, le mintió en lo último. Debía mantener su pacto con el chico para poder destruir a su hermano y obtener a Shirota Mahiru.

—Ritsu suspiro tranquilo —. Entonces, supongo que ahora deberé cocinar para tres personas —, dijo ya más calmado, mientras veía la hora. Y justo al ver lo tarde que era, se alarmo —. ¿Tora?, necesito que te quedes en mi habitación hasta mañana, es que mi padrastro no se pondrá contento con todo este asunto —, comenzó a explicar nervioso —. En cuanto pueda te traeré algo de comer.

El Servamp, quien ahora respondería por el nombre, Tora, solamente miro al chico. Extrañándose al ver miedo al mencionar a su padrastro, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Aunque por el momento, aprovecharía que sus fuerzas fueron restauradas e iría a formar su grupo de sub clases para poder derrotar a su hermano y a todo ser que se interpusiera.

—Por mí ni te preocupes, tengo cosas que hacer afuera y aprovechando que ya es de noche, me iré. No te preocupes, regresare en la mañana —, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ritsu se sonrojo apenado —. Descuida, nos veremos en la mañana entonces —, le dijo nervioso.

Tora solamente asintió, para después salirse por la ventana, dejando al castaño solo en aquel gran departamento.

—Supongo que debo apresurarme —, murmuro temeroso de que su padrastro llegue temprano.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mahiru se removió incómodo y adolorido. Con cierta flojera, muy rara en él por cierto, abrió sus ojos. Tuvo que volver a cerrarlos al ser deslumbrado por los rayos del sol, por lo que intento abrirlos y cerrarlos hasta que por fin pudo mantenerlos abiertos.

Observo con detalle el lugar donde se encontraba, extrañándose al encontrarse en una espaciosa cama que por obvias razones no era suya. Analizo la cama y se sorprendió al ver a Kuro en su forma felina, y más aún, encima de él.

— ¿Kuro? —, se llevó las manos a su garganta al escuchar su voz tan ronca.

Sleepy Ash abrió los ojos al oír la voz de su Eve. Rápidamente se bajó de su comodidad, hasta el suelo, para después tomar su forma humana y mirar con alivio al castaño en la cama.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas —, le dijo con simpleza, mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Por un momento creí que tendría que volver a comer la porquería que preparo el hermano mayor de Kisama-chan —, agrego, mientras fruncía su entrecejo al recordar el sabor de esa "comida".

Mahiru solamente lo observo con cierta confusión, la cual se disipo al recordar de golpe todo lo ocurrido con el recién descubierto, noveno Servamp. Guio su confundida mirada en su compañero, pidiendo una muda explicación de lo ocurrido.

—Kuro solo suspiro resignado, bien sabia cuan molesto era su Eve —. Escapo —, murmuro con molestia —. Y según el Alicein mayor, ese tipo es sumamente peligroso —, apretó sus puños, aun en sus bolsillos.

De solo recordar lo que había ocurrido, se ponía furioso. Más si lo peor se lo llevo aquel que logro cambiarlo para bien.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Para molestia del Servamp de la pereza, la ayuda de la que el mayor de los Alicein le dijo, llego en unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Decir que estaba enojado era poco, más si su Eve estaba pálido y frio en sus brazos, cabe decir que envidia solamente negaba con cada mirada que le enviaba, dándole la muda advertencia de que debía hacer caso a la petición de rubio._

 _Miro una vez más al castaño y solamente negó. Mahiru se había llevado la peor parte de esa pelea y lo que más lo enojaba es no haber podido hacer nada. Para el colmo, el lugar donde terminaron fue la mansión Alicein, lugar donde un histérico enano gritaba a todo pulmón por lo que su hermano le había contado._

 _—Tranquilos, el chico solamente perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, eso no quiere decir que vaya a morir —, el doctor se encargó de checar a fondo al castaño._

 _Pereza solo asintió sin ganas, mientras veía como unían aquella bolsa con sangre a la vena del castaño, el cual no daba indicios de despertar._

 _—A todo esto, Mikuni, ¿cómo se metieron en ese problema?, digo, ese vampiro no era conocido más que como leyenda urbana —, miro con extrañeza al rubio, el cual solamente veía a su muñequita._

 _—Albert tranquilo. No fue mi intención meterme en problemas, es solo que desde que C3 se fue a la ruina, todos los seres sobrenaturales comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, incluso hay algunos que escaparon de viejos edificios —, explicó sonriente. Aunque de un momento a otro, su expresión se llenó de seriedad —. Aunque si me lleve una sorpresa al descubrir el secreto que Touma guardaba tan recelosamente —, miro al chico en la cama —. Ese vampiro es peligroso y lo peor, puso su interés en el Eve de pereza._

 _—El doctor solamente suspiro con preocupación —. No me imagino si quiera a un vampiro peor que Tsubaki, pero por tu expresión, puedo deducir que es alguien de temer —, se llevó una mano a la barbilla —. Y supongo que tu plan es llamar a todos los Servamps y Eves, ¿me equivoco? —, miro dudoso al rubio._

 _—Mikuni solo sonrió divertido —. Eso es lo justo que debo hacer —, observo de lejos a Sleepy Ash —. Aunque eso implicaría tener que soportar a Tsurugui y sus tonterías._

 _—Albert solo negó sonriente —. Bueno, pues yo me voy. Dejo aquí algunas vitaminas para que el chico se reponga, y bueno, que limpie esa pequeña herida que tiene en el cuello, que, aunque no fue grave, aun así puede infectarse si no se le da el cuidado necesario —, explicó seriamente, mientras metía todo lo utilizado en su portafolio —. Me retiro —, se despidió._

 _Kuro solo se dedicó a escuchar con suma atención todo lo que Mahiru necesitaría para poder reponerse por completo y suspiro aliviado al escuchar que las heridas no eran del todo graves, más que nada alarmantes y escandalosas a la vista._

 _—Supongo que quieres saber acerca de ese Servamp… el noveno Servamp y representante del dolor y la tristeza._

 _—Kuro miro atento al rubio —. De que quiero saber, es obvio —, murmuro con molestia._

 _—Mikuni suspiro —. No sé mucho sobre él. De hecho, fue casualidad que Jeje y yo nos topáramos con esa información —, mostro una carpeta negra con el escrito "Peligro" —. Todo lo que dice es como Touma lo encontró y decidió guardarlo en secreto, eso sin contar que fue excluido en una de las sedes de máxima seguridad, sede que fue destruida no hace mucho. Y como estaba en un lugar secreto, nadie supo acerca de él cuando se inició la destrucción de ese lugar —, se puso a pensar acerca de todo lo ocurrido —. Y como dato importante, este Servamp tiene habilidades diferentes de los demás. Así como Tsubaki podía destruir a sus hermanos, este puede crear otro Servamp si así lo quiere._

 _—Kuro lo miro sorprendido ante las últimas palabras —. Eso no puede ser —, susurró —. El único que podía crear más Servamps era padre._

 _—Mikuni ensombreció su mirada —. A eso iba. Si bien su creador era la única persona con las habilidades para crear más como ustedes, eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar lo de ahora. Según esa carpeta, su creador no era solo eso, era su padre biológico —, observo atentamente la cara de Sleepy Ash —. Y según la información, su hijo estaba muy enfermo, era casi imposible que sobreviviera a la transformación, pero como ves, hizo todo lo imposible porque así sea._

 _Kuro se sentó en el suelo, no creyendo aquella burda revelación. Miro al rubio con duda, y una muy grande por cierto._

 _— ¿Y por qué darle esta vida?, de verdad ese hombre no pensaba en el sufrimiento ajeno —, con la mirada pidió que siguiera contando aquello._

 _—Y aun no lo entiendes. El gran creador de los Servamps sabía las intenciones de C3. Su intención no era dejar su trabajo y que mejor que su propia sangre para seguir con el legado. Creo a un extraño y poderoso Servamp y salvo a su propio hijo de una muerte segura y según esto, tiempo después creo al Servamp de la melancolía para ganarle tiempo a su hijo._

 _Y Kuro quedo petrificado. Aquel malévolo vampiro que se atrevió a hacerle daño a su Mahimahi tenía no solo el poder para destruirlo, sino que también para crear más como él. Miro preocupado a su Eve, ahora más que nunca debería ponerse las pilas y pelear, porque lo más seguro era que la tristeza se vuelva dolor._

 _—Por lo pronto, deben quedarse aquí, yo me encargo de localizar a los demás Servamps y Eves —, le guiño el ojo, para después salir a hablar con su hermano._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Y eso fue lo que paso en estos dos días, de hecho ya llegaron el chico Onsen y Orgullo, incluso Lawless y su salvaje Eve —, termino de hablar.

—Mahiru solamente asintió, mientras miraba a su compañero —. ¿Y qué paso con mi tío? —, no se alarmo por saber el tiempo que se quedó dormido, debido a que vio el mensaje en su celular.

—Llamo una y otra vez, hasta que Kisama-chan le contesto de tu parte. Tú tío no podrá venir hasta dentro de unas semana.

—Supongo que ahora deberemos tener más cuidado —, dijo lo más obvio.

—Kuro frunció el ceño —. Más bien tú, porque es obvio que se interesó en ti —, le recordó con cierta molestia.

—Shirota solamente asintió preocupado —. Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así, no me gustaría que eliminaras a alguien que no tiene la culpa de haber sido creado de la misma forma que tú.

—Pereza solo lo miro con sorpresa —. Obvio que no voy a dejar que te hagan daño —, miro hacia otro lado, mientras rascaba distraídamente su mejilla —. Pero de qué le voy a dar una lección, lo haré, aun si tengo que romperle todos los huesos para que entienda.

—Mahiru se sonrojo ante esas palabras tan inusuales en su flojo compañero —. Bueno, puedes hacer eso, pero no permitiría que mates nuevamente, más si con ese acto cambias tu forma de ser.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Temían decir más palabras cursis que se malinterpretaran, aun cuando no sabían lo que el otro pensaba acerca de esos nuevos sentimientos.

Y justo antes de que iniciaran de nueva cuenta una conversación, gritos y golpes se escucharon en lo que parecía ser la parte de debajo de aquella mansión. Kuro suspiro con flojera, mientras veía a su Eve, el cual solamente se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría.

—Sabrás que es muy problemático reunir a todos los Servamps y Eves, especialmente si en el grupo está un rubio obsesionado por su muñeca y un ángel muy salvaje —, se expresó con flojera.

Mahiru solo le dio la razón, mientras reía con nerviosismo. Bien sabía que andar con esas personas podía poner la vida de cualquiera, totalmente de cabeza.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¿Quieres vivir? —, preguntó con un tono calmado.

Aquel hombre de gran musculatura, solo observo al joven peli blanco con un tremendo dolor. Su vida siempre fue pésima. Sus padres lo abandonaron cuando tenía diez años, por lo que se dedicó al robo y las peleas en pandillas. Incluso en el amor tenía tan mala suerte, debido a su monstruoso carácter y gran cuerpo, y todo de él ahuyentaba a las personas. Siempre deseo la muerte y ahora que había fallado el robo que hacía poco planeo, Kamisama le dio lo que quería.

Logro escapar, pero a costo de su vida. Y justo ahora se arrepentía. Él quería vivir, conocer el amor, tener una familia, y más. Pero tan jodido estaba que ahora la vida que tanto odio se le escapaba.

No pensó siquiera en la pregunta tan extraña de ese misterioso ser, solo se encargó de mirarlo con suplica, mientras lloraba dolido.

—S…sí —, respondió seguro —. ¡Quiero vivir! —, lo miro con desespero.

—El albino solo sonrió divertido —. Entonces no te preocupes —, dijo —. Tú vivirás a cambio de tu eterna lealtad, mi nuevo Sub Clase.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Un dato curioso. Ritsu Harada, en realidad nació como mujer en mi cabeza, les explico.**

 **En Facebook me uní a dos chicas y estamos haciendo un fic juntas y cada una dio personajes con sus respectivos comportamientos y apariencias. Y bueno, Ritsu Harada, que en realidad era Ritsu Shirota la nieta de Mahiru, es todo lo contrario a este chico y al mismo Mahiru, pero como me pareció divertido hacer su versión masculina y ukeable, (porque en el otro fic también seria considerable ukeable), eso y que me dije, ¿por qué no repetir la historia de Kuro y Mahiru, pero con Ritsu y Tora xD**

 **Otro dato. Tora, junto con los sub clases que van a comenzar a salir, también forman parte de ese otro fic, solo que son aún más malos que en este y sí, todos esos personajes son míos. No estoy utilizando ni un personaje de esas chicas :/**

 **Y último dato. No fue sino hasta hace tres días que por fin pude ponerle un nombre a Tora, es que no se me ocurría ninguno y bueno, me pareció divertido ponerle Tora, cuando significa Tigre, ustedes sabrán porque me divierte xD**

 **Próximo capítulo… "¿Apariciones?"**

 **En fin, espero y les guste y puedan hacérmelo saber con sus hermosos comentarios ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	4. Apariciones

**NOTAS:** Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, RozenDark.

 **Los personajes de Servamp son propiedad de Tanaka Strike. Los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor. La historia es 100% mía, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"¿Apariciones?"**

Después de tanta insistencia por parte de Mahiru, Kuro por fin accedió a ayudarlo a bajar y agradecer a todos por la gran ayuda que le brindaron. Decir que Pereza estaba algo molesto por perder contra su Eve en ese aspecto era poco, porque Ash estaba muy molesto por no poder resistirse ante el mandato de aquel castaño con síndrome de ama de casa.

Y para cuando llegaron abajo, el vampiro tuvo que hacer gala de sus reflejos y velocidad, para tomar en brazos a su Eve y esquivar aquel sillón que dio a parar a la pared.

—¡Licht-tan, ten más cuidado! —, Lawless miraba con temor a su hermano mayor. Especialmente porque Ash andaba de un humor de perros con eso de que su Eve estaba herido —. Casi haces que Shirota Mahiru acabe en cama de nueva cuenta —, reprendió nervioso a su "dulce" ángel.

—Eso no fue mi culpa. Fue tuya por esquivar algo que evidentemente era para ti, rata de mierda —, rebatió Todoroki.

— ¡Ustedes dos, ya cálmense de una buena vez! —, les llamo la atención el menor de los Alicein, mientras se acercaba al par Pereza —. Shirota, me alegra que hayas despertado —, le dijo algo sonrojado al castaño.

—Gracias Misono, espero no haber causado muchos problemas —, respondió sonriente Mahiru.

—Descuida, tú nunca causas problemas, aquí los problemáticos son otros —, miro con el ceño fruncido al par Avaricia y a su hermano mayor, el cual jugaba a tomar el té con aquella muñeca de nombre Abel —. Sobre lo del otro Servamp, te aseguro que no permitiré que se te acerque.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso hermanito?, que yo recuerde, tanto tú como el par Avaricia y el par Orgullo son vulnerables sin sus poderes.

Todos miraron al mayor de los Alicein con seriedad. Bien sabían que Mikuni decía algo muy cierto, pero eso no dejaba de doler, más a cierto pianista, que aún seguía culpándose por lo sucedido con su rata.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes porqué recordar lo obvio —, respondió con molestia el peli morado.

—Tranquilo Misono, Mikuni solo se preocupa por tu bienestar —, Lily se encargó de interponerse entre ambos hermanos.

—A todo esto, si ya sabías de esto y lo tenías muy en cuenta, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí muchacho? —, preguntó el Servamp del Orgullo, mientras se sujetaba de su Eve al sentir sus piernas temblar —. Gracias hijo, este clima no ayuda con la ciática —, miro a Tetsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para nadie paso desapercibido aquel comportamiento en el Servamp del Orgullo, después de todo, aquel enano vampiro dejó de actuar de manera jovial, después de perder contra Tsubaki.

—Bueno abuelo, los traje aquí por la simple razón de que ustedes podrían recuperar sus poderes y el pecado que en si representan —, respondió como si nada el rubio Alicein.

Todo mundo quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por Mikuni Alicein. En verdad, ninguno de los presentes, especialmente los vampiros, sabía cómo remediar lo que el odio de Tsubaki había causado y que aquel rubio lo supiera les sorprendía demasiado.

—¡HABLA YA! —, le exigió con furia Misono.

—Tranquilo hermanito —, Mikuni solo reía por la actitud de su hermano menor. Pero de un momento a otro se puso serio, mientras miraba a los demás presentes —. No es cien por ciento seguro, pero creo tener la firme certeza de que Tsubaki es la clave para recuperar su pecado en sí.

—Lawless lo miro con odio puro —. Pues entonces ve a buscarlo y pedirle de favor que nos regrese lo que nos quitó —, hablo con sarcasmo el de lentes.

—Mikuni suspiro —. Se perfectamente que Tsubaki anda desaparecido, así como sé que pedirle aquello, es como pedirle que no odie al mayor de ustedes —, miro a Pereza con una extraña sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer que Lily y los demás recuperen sus poderes? —, Misono miro con desaprobación a su hermano mayor. Especialmente porque si Mikuni sonreía de aquella manera, no significaba nada bueno.

—Fácil, atraerlo con una carnada y que mejor carnada que Watanuki Sakuya.

Misono miro con odio al rubio, más al ver la mirada de preocupación en Shirota y es que Mikuni hablo como si fuera algo normal secuestrar a alguien y usarlo para atraer a otra persona.

—¡ME NIEGO! —, grito Mahiru totalmente en contra de aquello —. En primera, Sakuya aún sigue siendo un amigo muy especial para mí y en segunda, aunque esa sea una solución, no sabemos cómo atraer a Sakuya sin lastimarlo. Además, ¿por qué Sakuya?, ¿qué no puede ser otro? —, Mahiru había quedado agitado por haber hablado tanto en cuestión de unos breves minutos, pero había externado su inconformidad con aquel rubio loco.

Mikuni ni se inmutó con las palabras del castaño. Él solo tenía algo en mente y por nada dejaría de lado ese buen plan.

—Respondiendo a tus dudas. No, no puede ser otro, porque ninguno de los Sub-clase de Tsubaki, regresaría por ti, a no ser claro, Watanuki Sakuya. Dos, si tengo como atraerlo sin hacerle daño.

A Sleepy Ash se le encendieron todas las alarmas al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por el mayor de los Alicein, especialmente porque Mikuni miro a Mahiru con esa maldita sonrisa extraña.

—Ni lo pienses —, murmuró con enojo, mientras miraba al Eve de su hermano Envidia.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kuro? —, preguntó Mahiru con preocupación, más al ver la mirada de odio que su compañero le enviaba al hermano mayor de Misono.

—Que ese loco piensa utilizarte para atraer a Watanuki Sakuya —, respondió con molestia —. Y creo que ya sufriste demasiado daño, como para seguir haciéndolo, solo por la absurda idea de ese enfermo.

— ¡Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo! —, exclamó Misono con furia —. Tus planes, aparte de ser extremos, son estúpidos Mikuni.

Mikuni iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero al ver la mirada desaprobatoria que los demás le enviaban, tuvo que quedarse callado. Chasqueo la lengua con frustración al ver que su plan no podría llevarse a cabo, aún si su Servamp lo ayudaba, estaba seguro que Jeje no sería rival para el Servamp de la Pereza.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan —, murmuró sin ánimos —. Pero tendrán que pensar en un método para hacer que Tsubaki coopere —, sentenció de manera infantil.

Todos lo miraron con algo de extrañeza, más el Servamp de la Lujuria, quien conocía a la perfección que Mikuni Alicein no era de rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Pues lo mejor será pensar en algo pronto o de lo contrario, Mikuni hará algo estúpido y arriesgado —, dijo el peli morado con seriedad —. En cuanto a Shirota —, miro al castaño —. Ve a descansar un poco más, que perdiste mucha sangre y no quiero un no por respuesta —, sentenció sin más.

Mahiru no pudo decir nada para objetar. Fue guiado por Kuro hacia aquella habitación donde había despertado hacia una hora atrás.

 **~.o0o.~**

Despertó con pereza y algo adolorido por haberse quedado dormido de aquella incomoda manera. Miro su entorno y al ver a un extraño hombre frente a él, casi suelta un grito lleno de espanto, de no ser, porque aquel hombre llevaba a aquel gato blanco que había recogido el día anterior.

—Tora, ¿quién es él? —, preguntó Ritsu de manera nerviosa.

—El gato se bajó de los brazos de su ahora Sub-clase y se situó en aquella cama, mientras se estiraba con pereza aún con su forma gatuna —. Te lo explicaré. Tanto yo, como mis hermanos Servamp, podemos convertir a ciertas personas en vampiros. Siempre y cuando, la persona en cuestión, este a punto de morir. Este hombre es ahora mi Sub-clase o para que lo entiendas mejor, es mi sirviente —, explicó seriamente.

Ritsu solo asintió nervioso, mientras seguía mirando al hombre frente a él. Era obvio que un hombre como aquel lo pondría nervioso, más con esa pinta de maleante que se traía.

— ¿Y cómo se llama señor? —, le pregunto nervioso y con la voz temblorosa.

—El hombre miro a su ahora jefe y al ver como este asentía en señal de aprobación, miro al chico en la cama —. Yamato Hayato —, respondió con seriedad.

—El castaño trago saliva y asintió tembloroso —. M... Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harada Ritsu —, se presentó.

El hombre ni se inmutó ante la presentación del muchacho. Simplemente asintió, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

El castaño solo se quedó callado, para después fijarse en la hora. Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que ya era. Afortunadamente era sábado y no había escuela, pero no por eso podía quedarse sin hacer nada, debía hacer las compras, limpiar su hogar, lavar la ropa y tenerle a su padrastro todo listo para su reunión semanal.

Se levantó resignado y decidido en terminar lo más pronto posible para encerrarse en su habitación y no tener que verle la cara a ninguno de los amigos de su padrastro. Al menos esa era su intención principal, porque al querer ir directo al baño, Tora, ya en su forma humana, lo había tomado del brazo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? —, preguntó, mientras dejaba descubierto el brazo derecho del castaño —. Que yo recuerde, ayer no estaba así —, señalo el moretón que estaba arriba del codo del chico.

—Ritsu se puso nervioso, mientras se liberaba del agarre del vampiro —. No es nada. Cuando estaba cocinado, quise agarrar un ingrediente y me golpeé con la puerta de la alacena —, se explicó de manera nerviosa.

—Tora se lo pensó con seriedad, pero se convenció a si mismo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquel chico —. Supongo que debo creerte —, murmuró con simpleza.

Ritsu solamente le sonrió con nerviosismo, para después ir con prisa al baño y encerrarse.

El hombre que estaba sentado, había escuchado todo, mientras fruncía el ceño al oír las malas excusas del castaño. Se extrañó al no ver que su amo ni se inmutaba con aquello.

—Me sorprende que no haga nada amo —, murmuró.

— ¿Para qué? —, cuestionó —. Ese chico no podría importarme menos.

—Hayato suspiro —. Lo sé, usted me lo explico con detalle, pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima por el chico, porque es más que obvio que su padrastro no es un dulce ser.

Y él conocía perfectamente lo que era tener una vida de infierno, por eso podía decir con certeza que el castaño temía a lo que su padrastro podía hacerle.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ritsu suspiro abatido, mientras se tomaba con fuerza el brazo. Si bien, sabía que aquel ser no lo quería cerca, haberlo escuchado decir aquello, le llegaba a doler de cierta forma.

Y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, sintió celos de ese tal Shirota Mahiru del que hablaban el Servamp y su Sub-clase.

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —, preguntó en susurro y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Más al darse cuenta de aquel sentir, se sonrojo a más no poder —. Debo de estar volviéndome loco —, se dijo a sí mismo, para después comenzar a desvestirse.

Decidió que mejor se bañaba y se olvidaba de lo que había pasado recientemente y concentrarse en hacer sus labores de ese día.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer que el Eve de mi hermano coopere con tu estúpido plan? —, preguntó Jeje a su rubio Eve.

Ya llevaban un buen rato platicando sobre aquel tema y el rubio simplemente no buscaba la manera de hacer que su plan se lleve a cabo.

—No tengo idea. Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con mi fabuloso plan —, murmuró con molestia —. Y eso que hasta Abel-chan estuvo de acuerdo conmigo —, dijo sonriente, mientras se abrazaba a la muñeca —. Me pregunto, ¿dónde estará Tsubaki? —, susurró con seriedad, mientras veía el paisaje a través de su ventana.

—Seguramente en un sitio donde se sienta como en casa —, respondió con simpleza el Servamp de la envidia.

Mikuni miro a su Servamp con sorpresa, recordando algo muy importante sobre lo que el vampiro de la melancolía podía querer recordar. De manera rápida se puso de pie y miro a su compañero con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Creo saber dónde está! —, exclamó sonriente.

Jeje solo le dedico una mirada llena de seriedad. Si ese rubio loco creía tener la razón, no solo significaría que podría tener razón, sino que también podría traerle muchos problemas, tanto a él, como a sus hermanos.

 **~.o0o.~**

En un lugar algo lejano, cierto peli negro, disfrutaba de un delicioso plato de sushi y té de manzanilla. Si bien no gustaba de andar entre tanto humano, tuvo que meterse en ese papel cuando supo que los de C3 lo querían muerto.

Con cierto toque burlesco, agradeció a la amable señora, dueña del restaurante donde se encontraba, por la comida y bebida.

—Sabes que no es molestia Tsubaki. Después de todo, tu sola presencia atrae clientela de la buena —, respondió la señora con burla, mientras con la mirada le enseñaban al muchacho todas las chicas que lo observaban —. Y déjame decirte que tienes mucha fama tanto con mujeres, como hombres.

—El peli negro solo comenzó a reír como desquiciado, para después parar de golpe y mirar con seriedad y molestia a la señora —. Eso no es para nada gracioso señora.

—Sí, ya sé que a ti no te interesan ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que deberías dejar el pasado atrás o de lo contrario te consumirá por completo.

—Tsubaki se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en cómo responder aquello —. Supongo que no estoy hecho para el amor y mucho menos para seguir adelante. La melancolía siempre será parte de mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Y sin más siguió comiendo en silencio, ignorando por completo, la mirada preocupada de aquella señora que lo había ayudado en lo que podía.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Aquí les dejo un pedazo del próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Aquel peliverde de ojos rojos veía con extrañeza a su ahora amigo. Para Watanuki Sakuya era muy extraño que Ritsu estuviera algo callado, más si era sábado. Es decir, ellos siempre iban a comprar lo necesario todos los sábados, o al menos desde que Tsubaki les dijo a todos los Sub-clase que hicieran su vida.**

 **— ¿Qué te ocurre Ritsu?** **—** **, preguntó preocupado.**

 **—** **Sabes Sakuya que a mí no me gusta guardarte secretos, al menos no cuando tú siempre me escuchas y me cuentas todo de ti** **—** **, detuvo su andar, mientras miraba al chico.**

 **—No te entiendo —, murmuró nervioso.**

 **— ¿Crees en los vampiros? —, preguntó seriamente.**

 **A Sakuya se le crisparon los nervios al oír aquella pregunta.** **Si Ritsu preguntaba aquello, quería decir que de alguna forma estaba ligado a un vampiro, la cuestión era, ¿será un Servamp o un Sub-clase?.**

 **Y** **eso es lo que podría pasar en el próximo capítulo.** **La duda está en ¿cómo se conocieron Sakuya y Ritsu? Xd**

 **Próximo capítulo… "¿Realidad O Mentira?"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


End file.
